Choices
by DragonPhoenix16
Summary: AU.Dante's a tortured Seeker.Zhalia's the Foundation's assassin.Lok and Sophie are both heirs to a supreme power, but they'll have to deal with each other because only one can claim it. It's the Foundation vs. the Organization and Seekers vs.themselves
1. Prolouge: A Birthday Gift

**_Hey, guys! This is a switch from the Resident Evil Series fandom but I can't seem to write a chapter for it. I'm working on it, but I needed to get these stories started and out of my head because...well...I needed to. Alright now this is totally AU from the canon- I'm good at twisting things so much. Like Resident Evil: To Trust or Betray, I'm taking the characters and putting them in an AU. Here's their new profiles._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Dante Vale: The tortured albeit top agent of the Huntik Foundation. Dante is haunted by his mistakes, which are rare but devastating, and his enigmatic past. He is like an older brother to Sophie and puts her safety above his own. He attracts attention, especially, from the females, but none of it is wanted...until, of course, Zhalia Moon drops into his life. He has a brief enmity with Lok Lambert but it is because of his distrust of the teenager's uncle, Edward Thames, that he distrusts the boy. His dark attitude and his ability makes him a much targeted and hated enemy and a mysterious ally, but still those who know him know he's as dangerous as he is the best of the best.**

**Zhalia Moon: One of the Huntik Foundation's top ranking assassins and as enigmatic and independent as she is skillful. Known for her abilities as an assassin, Zhalia has earned herself a reputation for being a lone wolf. Few know her personally, but that all changes when she meets Dante Vale. Her empathic abilities tell her about him and soon she finds herself attracted to him as well as desiring to heal him. Though she is deadly, she can be a little naive and easy to catch off guard which makes her a target of Dante's over-protectiveness. Her beauty teamed with her sarcasm and outspoken attitude draws only the most daring and dangerous suitors to her, but she earns a dark albeit obstinate guardian angel.**

**Lok Lambert- The son of the great Seeker, Eathon Lambert, Lok is also the nephew of Edward Thames, his mother's brother. With both of his parents missing in the field, Edward becomes his guardian. However, there is something attached to the Lambert family name...the power that follows the Casterwills as well. A distant relative to the Casterwills, Lok is eligible for the legendary power as well as Sophie. He tries his hardest to deter the Casterwill heir, gaining enmity with Dante Vale, but at the same time changing into a noble, fearless hero worthy of the Lambert name.**

**Sophie Casterwill- The heir to the Casterwill legacy...an ultimate power...Sophie is powerful, but like Zhalia, is gullible and naive. Her youth makes her susceptible to influence from higher others like Dante, Zhalia, and Mia Casterwill, her grandmother and guardian. Orphaned at age seven, Sophie was raised by Mia, LeBlanche, and her body guard, Santiago. She is eager to make a name for herself and earn the legacy, but Lok Lambert stands in her way. She looks to Dante as a brother and doesn't trust Zhalia at first but looks to her as an example. Her grandmother is her only family and hopes to be as great a Casterwill as she is.**

**

* * *

**

_Okay, so, these are the differences in my AU. Guns are used, and obviously the characters are changed, the villains are Rassimov, The Professor, DeFoe, and Grier, who is more of a villain in this story. I have a feeling this story is going to be pretty long and maybe just have random moments. But the pairings will be DantexZhalia and LokxSophie. The OCs are Mia Casterwill, Edward Thames, Sam Kai and names you don't recognize in the story- there will be a lot. Now, here's a short prologue and I'll have the first chapter up as soon as I can. Please review!!!_

* * *

Prologue:

He'd like to be in a better situation, but Dante Vale couldn't deny that he was waist-deep in a shit load of trouble.

"Augurfrost!" a Suit yelled as the spell shot over Dante's cover and exploded in an icy cold crystal blast against the far wall.

"Shit." Dante muttered as he looked over his cover, a heavy wooden table, to see Sophie Casterwill's unconscious form in the middle of the battlefield.

He knew it was a bad idea to let the sixteen year old girl in on his latest mission, but she said she wanted an adventure for her birthday. If they both lived through this, he was going to start buying her whatever sparkles in a jewelry store for her birthday. But the girl had been completely obstinate and had pestered him- he was tough to break but the Casterwill teenager whom he looked at as his sister, broke through to him like a knife through melted butter. He looked to Sophie only to see the Suits advancing. If he ditched his cover now, he'd be a sitting duck and they'd get both him and Sophie and no one would be able to help them.

"Fuck this." Dante muttered as he held up his amulet. "Wipe them out, Caliban!"

The amulet's gem, a deep ocean blue, lit with unnatural light from within and a second later a Titan, with blue gray armor, dark blue eyes, and a curved blade, stood beside him.

_Yes, Dante?_ the Titan asked through the mental bond that each Seeker had with their bonded Titans.

_Get Sophie out of there. I'll take care of the Suits._ Dante ordered as he threw a Boltflare at the nearest Suit to Sophie.

_Don't you think it should be the other way around._ Caliban suggested.

_You're faster than me. Get Sophie to her hotel suite._ Dante added as the two of them emerged from behind the table and launched a full assault on the Suits. Caliban did as his Seeker told him and disappeared as soon as he had his heavily armored arms around the teenage Casterwill girl.

"You may have gotten the girl away from us, but you won't, Dante Vale." said one of the Organization's top field leaders, though why he was on top, Dante couldn't explain it. DeFoe, for that was the name Dante knew him by, was an obsessed man who wasn't really good at any missions- the fact was...Dante beat him every time.

But this time, Dante was outmanned. Fifty Suits against one Huntik agent- _I'm so screwed._

"Get him!" DeFoe ordered the Suits, and much to Dante's dismay, they charged simultaneously.

"Forceblast!" Dante yelled to blow ten agents into the air, before launching into his own attack. But it only took the Suits twenty minutes before they had Dante restrained.

"Ah, it's so nice to finally have defeated you, Dante Vale." DeFoe said, constantly referring to Dante with his full name.

"Always getting Suits to do the work for you. Pathetic, really." Dante sneered, "You can't take me if we go one on one."

"Of course," DeFoe agreed to Dante's surprise, "I can't match you physically and you can't match me mentally."

Dante rolled his eyes and scoffed. He was about to retort and remind him how he outsmarted DeFoe, his second in command, Grier, and Suits at the Eifel Tower. But the smirk only enraged DeFoe more and he extended his hand, menacingly towards the Huntik agent.

"You won't be smirking after the Organization's through with you." DeFoe assured him as his palms glowed with red light. "Powerdrain."

A scream was torn from Dante's throat as the magic ripped away his energy. The spell had been cast on him several times, but it wasn't enough for him to get used to it. As it burned through him, he didn't think that _anyone_ could get used to this.

"Not smiling now, are you?" DeFoe taunted as he continued to use the power sensing Dante's energy drain little by little. And even when he knew his power and magic was completely drained he continued to take more, from the man's life force.

"Sir!" Dante heard a familiar deep, booming voice. He knew it was Grier. "Sir, you'll kill him if you keep-"

After that Dante's hearing blurred and his vision went as well. The ropes around his arms and chest suddenly became tighter and it was harder to breathe. He could hear a loud yell, "Sir!"

_Shit, I don't want to go out like this..._ But even his mind strayed and before he knew it black tendrils crossed his vision. He was going to die and still he wasn't thinking of himself... _What a great present for Sophie? Hearing that I'm dead. Oh, god, who's gonna look after her now?_

* * *

**Sorry, if there're mistakes but I couldn't edit it, I was pushed for time. I'm sharing the computer with a lot of people. Please, please, please tell me what you think.**

**-Phoenix  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Trust

**_Well, here's the first chap to this story. I hope ya'll enjoy it, because I love writing or this fandom. I've also got other stories for this fandom coming up but they'll be dark._**

* * *

Chapter One: Trust

She had watched the whole scene from her cover. The stone courtyard which had been the location for a fair earlier today had been turned into a wrecked nightmare- a battlefield where she watched Dante Vale fight against fifty Suits. He'd knocked twenty out but ten more came as back up and when he was forced to confront them after getting the Casterwill girl out of the fray, he had been captured and drained of his power…even a little bit of his life force.

"That bastard." Zhalia Moon muttered to herself as she eyed DeFoe with wary eyes.

She knew the man's reputation for always getting into a fight with Dante Vale. Every time, the man lost. Only the man power for him and the lack of it for Dante, gave DeFoe the unfair victory- but it was a victory none the less.

She had been in the area when she was called by Mr. Tanner, the head of the Huntik Council while Metz was on leave, that Dante needed help in Revona Square. She had arrived when she saw the Meso-Titan, Caliban, carry off Sophie Casterwill out of the square and remained even as he was captured. If she had shown herself, the only result would have been the capture of them both and her mission was to save him.

Suits had already begun removing the ropes that had restrained Dante earlier and they just let his unconscious body drop to the ground when they were done. She saw DeFoe talk to his second-in-command, Grier, and she pressed the earpiece in her closer so that she could hear.

"Call…convoy…want…Organiz…scouts…convoy…leaves…" Static took out most of the words and left Zhalia mentally cursing as she took out the piece and crushed it underneath her heel.

"High-tech equipment my ass." she whispered to herself as she cautiously looked around her cover and saw that men were starting to spread out. "Shit!"

She was sure that they would find her. _Damn it, why'd I go so close?!_ she mentally asked herself when she heard a tumult of noise enter the square. Warily, she looked over the table to see that a whole convoy of vehicles had arrived. The wind blew her dark azure hair into her face making her spit out her hair and tuck some locks behind her ears. She counted the convoy of cars. There were seven cars in total.

There was a army green Hummer in the lead, followed by a silver Mercedes. Four ordinary black cars followed the former and last on the line was a dented, dull gray Jaguar. Some Suits, who Zhalia guessed were locals, emptied the square as others went to the four black cars. A couple walked over to the Hummer and one to the Mercedes where Grier had walked up to and stood next to, awaiting any orders. DeFoe was still standing with five Suits next to Dante's unconscious form and he seemed to be giving them instructions.

Zhalia ducked when they picked him up and headed to the Jaguar, the last car on the line which was only twenty feet away from her. She watched as only two Suits remained with the car and saw as they were carrying Dante that only his hands were tied. _DeFoe's so sure of himself._ she thought as she watched the other Suits go to the Hummer. She looked back at the Jaguar and the two Suits who took their seats. _I've got to get to that car._

"Friendly Face." she whispered recalling the most recent female Suit she'd battled. The magic made her shiver as it altered her appearance and even changed her clothes.

Zhalia caught her image in the broken mirror across from her and gave a disgusted scowl. She had been turned into a blond whose clothes were so skin-tight they were like another layer of skin. Meanwhile, the shirt was missing the first five buttons revealing cleavage and the tie was nowhere to be seen. Zhalia remembered the fight with the Suit very well. _Damn it, why this girl?_ she asked herself referring to the image she had taken on.

She gave a reluctant sigh as she watched the cars drive off one by one. If they had taken off all at once, it would have attracted some attention and suspicion. Once the Mercedes and two of the black cars had driven off, Zhalia emerged from her cover and approached the Jaguar. The driver caught sight of her and by the look of surprise on his face, she knew that he knew the Suit whose appearance she had taken on.

"Melanie, what the hell are you doin' here?" the man asked with a southern accent.

"DeFoe's orders." she answered back, praying the man would fall for it. She leaned forward and saw the Suit's eyes go downward. "Listen, he wants me to drive and for two people to stay behind and wait for the Casterwill girl. He thinks she'll be back."

The two men exchanged glances before the one on the passenger side got out. Zhalia took a step back and allowed the driver to step out.

"What happened to your trip to Vienna?" he asked her.

"Flight was cancelled." she answered.

"That's funny," the man answered as the car before them drove off, "Because you were going to New York."

Zhalia bit her lip. She was caught. The man extended his hand towards her, but Zhalia was faster.

"Double Strike! Touch Ram!" she yelled, one arm aimed at the man next to her and the other aimed at the Suit who was at the passenger side. Both men went flying, adding to the bodies that lay on the ground. "Damn it."

She gave herself a moment to mentally berate herself for going too far and not making an excuse for leave. But as she thought about it, things could have gone a whole lot worse. Without a second thought, she slipped into the car and called off the Friendly Face spell as she drove off after the black car and followed the convoy. She needed to get out of the city and probably out towards the country and the woods. She would easily lose anyone there. Traffic on the road was light and Zhalia managed to keep up with the other cars.

She tapped the wheel impatiently as she waited for the exit to come up. She glanced at the driver's mirror to see Dante still unconscious. _That son of a bitch drained the life outta him, I bet._ The thought crossed her mind as she tried to forget that almost inhuman scream that escaped Dante when DeFoe was using Power Drain on him. She had never seen someone ripped from almost all of his power and life, and the more she thought about it the more her disgust for the Organization's pawn grew and the more her prayers for the Huntik Seeker in the back seat grew in number.

"C'mon, Vale, wake up." she hissed as they hit a small delay to the edges of the city. She turned around and aimed a Bolt Flare at the ropes, completely severing it and calling off the spell before it reached his skin.

But Dante didn't stir, he was out cold leaving Zhalia to hope that DeFoe hadn't sent him into a coma. She waited for the exit to the appear and once it did she made a break for it, slamming on the accelerator and pushing the car forward. Belatedly, she realized that she hadn't put on a seatbelt and she was heading over the speed limit towards more rural terrain.

She looked in the rearview mirror but saw nothing. No cars were following her.

"Good, no one…" she muttered when all of a sudden a black car came into a view. "Shit."

She kept her foot on the gas and drove forward doing her best to avoid rocks and holes that were in the now dirt road she was driving on. She wondered how long it would be before they would take out their guns and start to shoot. A second later the side view mirror on the passenger side was blown to pieces and dirt started shooting up from her sides.

A warning.

But no one ever listened to either side's warning's, especially Zhalia. Just as she flew past a marker that told her she was a mile away from the town the bullets started to tear at the car and all around it. She had a gun at her waist but she couldn't exactly get up and begin to shoot back.

"Vale, wake up!" she shouted as she turned around, "Vale!"

She heard a slight moan come from him. Relief washed over her as she thought, _Good, he's not in a coma._ A minute later, Dante's eyes were opened and he was looking around.

"I wouldn't sit up if I were you." she suggested as bullets ripped past the car. Several struck the trunk because there were several mild thuds coming from the back.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked as he pulled out what looked to be a .38 caliber hand gun from a holster at his waist. Zhalia was surprised she had missed that. She saw him wince as he sat up and leaned against the door where no bullets would reach him.

"You have to work on a better way of expressing some gratitude." she answered him just as sharply.

"Sorry, but if we live through this, remind me to thank you." he said as the gunfire stopped. "Just drive."

"You're welcome!" she said, her tone mocking as she looked for the woods. Once they were there, they'd be safe.

She watched as Dante leaned out of the side window and shot back at their assailants. She heard a car tire explode and watched as the first black car that was on their tail flipped and their passengers go flying. The second car behind them crashed into the accident. A couple more shots from Dante and… An explosion rocked the air and a huge column of fire burst.

_Damn, this guy is good._ Zhalia voiced mentally as she saw Dante fall in and slump down against the seat. He emptied the magazine in his gun and jammed a new one in.

"Nice shootin', Vale." she smiled as she caught a glance at him through the mirror, only to find that he was staring right at her.

"Thanks, Zhalia." he said with a wry smile, "Thanks for keeping the car steady."

"No prob-" she started when the windshield in the back caught two bullets and was fractured.

"This whole car is heavily armored. The wheels and the underside aren't." he told her as he turned around and smashed the window with the hilt of the gun.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Zhalia yelled at him.

"Saving our lives." he answered, his voice almost drowned out by the engine and the gunshots. Zhalia just rolled her eyes as the entrance to the woods came into view.

"You won't have to for long." she yelled at him as she readied herself and concentrated on the spell she was about to use.

Suddenly, bullets entered the car and fractured the windshield. Cracks obscured her view, but only four made it to the windshield.

"Damn it, I'm out!" Dante yelled as he threw the gun back at the car. He had no magic to call on his Titans or even to cast a simple spell. "Why aren't they hitting us with magic?!"

"They want us alive!" Zhalia answered, "Look there's a gun at my belt."

Bullets once more tore through the cab as Dante reached forward and found the gun. It was a 9mm handgun which was good for what he planned to do. He looked back to see that three Suits were hanging out of the window, but it wasn't them he was aiming for. Three bullets concentrated at the driver was enough to weaken the windshield and a fourth shot followed immediately by a fifth took out the windshield and the driver. The third car swerved off the road and crashed into a ditch leaving only three more cars.

"Thoughtspectre!" he heard Zhalia cry as they passed the entrance to the woods. Right before his eyes, trees sprang up to guard the entrance and block off the path. He stared at awe at the sudden magic before turning to his savior.

"Guess we lived through this." he said as he moved into the passenger seat.

"I guess you owe me a thank you." she answered him as she took the right path when it split into three. The right path led to a Lover's Lane.

"Um, why there?" Dante couldn't help but ask.

"Don't even go there." Zhalia said as she took a side glance at him, "I parked my car there."

The place was empty, but it did give a good view of the landscape of the park that they had entered and had so kindly blocked off. Dante saw only one car, a red Camero with black striped on the sides parked near the edge.

"Nice car." he said as they parked. He disabled the black box that was on top of the dashboard. "There. That'll knock the trace the Organization has on this thing."

He walked over to Zhalia who put a hand to her temple and looked pale.

"Zhalia?" he asked and caught light brown eyes stare up at him.

"I never asked." she whispered as he walked around the car to her, "How did you know my name?"

"I…uh-" he started, "I heard about-" He stopped when he saw her hand. It was red. "Zhalia."

He walked to her side and looked at the back of her right shoulder to see blood streaming from a bullet wound on her upper arm. She had already lost a lot of blood and without a word, she fell forward. But Dante easily caught her.

"Goddamnit," he muttered as sat on the ground with her in his arms. He made sure that she was leaning on her side so that her right arm was towards him. He only knew of one spell to heal her, but he needed to get the bullet out first. "Kinetic move."

It was a telekinetic spell. Some Seekers who were masters in the field could do it without the spell. It was this that gave rise to the idea that there were mutants. But it was simply a silent spell being cast. He extracted the bullet and focused on the wound. Made sure he was concentrating on repairing the muscle, mending any bones, and closing the wound. "Everheal."

***

She gave a low moan as she stirred. She could hear the low engine of her own car but she never remembered unlocking it or getting in. Panicked, she opened her eyes only to find herself securely belted in to the passenger seat of her car. She looked to her left to find Dante at the wheel, his jaw set firmly…in anger.

"How'd you get in?" she asked, her voice scratchy.

"I saved your goddamn life and that's all you've got to say?!" he asked and reiterated her words from an hour before, "You have to work on a better way of expressing some gratitude."

"Hey, you're the one and asked who the hell I was and I saved your life!" she shot back as tried to lean forward only to find that the belt had locked itself. She shot a glare at him only to meet smoldering amber eyes.

"That was different!" he argued, "I wasn't shot and I wasn't the one who didn't say anything and let myself almost bleed to death."

"I was going to fix it." she said.

"When?" he asked, shouting, "When you were out cold or when you permanently lose consciousness?!"

Zhalia was silent. She didn't understand why he was suddenly angry. So she didn't tell him about the bullet wound, big deal. She had been hurt on missions before. This was the only time she had lost so much blood and passed out before she could anything about it.

"Listen, when you get hurt, I expect you to say something." he said after a moment of silent.

"Why? Because I can't take care of myself?!" Zhalia fired back, not liking what he was implying.

"I didn't say that!" he answered, "Because- if you get hurt it's my fault."

She scoffed and sarcastically added, "Why, were you that shot me?"

"If I can't do anything to help you then I sure as hell am responsible." he said, his voice dark.

Zhalia didn't like his sense of logic at the moment. She knew from the moment he said that, that he thought he was responsible for any tragedy that befell others around him. It sounded conceited, but from the way that he had said it, Zhalia knew what he was saying. He was thinking, that he was supposed to protect everyone- and if he couldn't it was his fault. If he couldn't do anything to help them, their hurt and pain was all on him…their death would be his fault.

She didn't want to explore the topic any further and just decided to change the subject- but to what, was the only question she had. She looked outside her window and saw unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Aurora Palace." he answered, earning a light laugh.

"That place doesn't exist." she told him, getting a wry smile from him.

"Would I drive into the middle of nowhere for a place that doesn't exist?" he asked.

Earlier, while Zhalia was unconscious. Dante had paid a visit to the hotel where he and Sophie were staying in. He had directed Caliban to take her there, but when he arrived on the scene, all he saw were detectives and police. Some people from the fire department were there as well.

He remembered walking up to one of the nearest people and asking them what had happened.

"There was an explosion an hour ago on the suite floor. Three rooms were taken out. But they've discovered no bodies." the person had answered.

The suite floor was where Sophie had been and if the fire had started an hour ago then there was no way Caliban would have been able to get her here. There was only one place left to go…Aurora Palace.

"You have a point there." Zhalia said, taking Dante out of his flashback, "Um, is it true? Is it also-"

"The Casterwill Palace?" he asked finishing off her sentence. Her silence told him that he had guessed right, "Yeah, it's Sophie's home. Her grandmother, Mia Casterwill, is the owner of the estate."

"And where do you come in?" she asked.

"It's a long story. But Mia's like a mother to me." he said as he turned to meet an inquiring gaze that answered simply, "Orphaned at ten."

"She took you in?" Zhalia asked.

"I told you long story." he said as he turned to the road in front of him and muttered, "Long and complicated story." The latter statement was barely above a whisper, but Zhalia managed to hear it.

"How long 'till we get there?"

"We're here." he said as he pulled up to a black gate that was crawling with vines and ivy. The mix of black and green coupled with a large C in the center of the gates told Zhalia that she was indeed at Casterwill Palace.

One of the pillars that supported the gate bore a screen that came to life. On it was a man at least in his sixties or late fifties with gray hair and a thin moustache. He looked to be a servant, but Zhalia knew that there was more to everything that meets the eye.

"Identify yourself." the man said, his accent definitely English.

Dante rolled down the windows, "Relax, LeBlanche. It's me. Is Candice there?"

"She and Caliban arrived sometime over an hour ago." LeBlanche answered, "Are you alone?"

"I've got a Seeker that saved my life with me. Her name's Zhalia Moon."

With that, the screen went dark and seemed to camouflage with the brown brick pillar that it was on and the gate opened with a creak.

"Wait, how did you know who I was, again?" Zhalia asked him, "I think I passed out."

"You ask a lot of questions." Dante said with a smile.

"You don't talk a lot, Vale."

"Call me Vale one more time and I'll call you Agent Moon." he said which seemed to change Zhalia's mind as the next thing she said used his first name.

"Alright, Dante-" she said emphasizing his first name as they drove in, "How do you know me?"

"Your latest mission. On Medea Island, with another Seeker, Drew Thomas, I heard about that." he said, "I know who you are, too."

She threw him a query glance.

"An assassin." he added, taking her off guard as she locked a wide-eyed glance on him. He laughed, "I'm the Foundation's top agent, info on other agents aren't that hard for me to get. Besides, I know Drew's an assassin, too. Both of you are the top ranking in your field. Him on inside spies you on the Organization-"

"Hey, it's a side job. I'm mostly a field agent."

"Uh- huh. A lone wolf." Another crooked grin was on his lips and it started to annoy Zhalia because she couldn't tell whether he was mocking her or doing else wise.

"Stop talking about yourself." Zhalia said with a smile as the estate came into full view.

She was left speechless and amazed and remained that way until they drove up to the front door. A pair of staircases led up to the front door and a garden decorated the entire front. The staircases split to form two paths and a fountain was in the center of it all. It was like a paradise and it was only the front of the house.

"You know Sophie Casterwill pretty well?" she couldn't help but inquire as they headed up the same stairway.

"I'm like her bodyguard." he answered her as he was about to knock on the door, but it was swung open by a teenage girl about sixteen wearing mostly different shades of pink. Her hair was a light shade of brown mixed with blonde and her eyes were a light jade green. She smiled as she threw her arms around Dante.

"Oh, God!" she yelled, her accent English, "I was so scared for you! Don't you dare do that again!"

"What get you to safety?" Dante asked with sarcasm as he returned the girl's embrace and set her to her feet.

Sophie turned to see Zhalia and her eyes somewhat hardened. "Who are you?"

"My name is Zhalia Moon." Zhalia answered as she introduced herself and extended her hand which Sophie politely shook, although there was clear wariness in her eyes.

"I'm Sophie Casterwill." the girl said in reply. Once the introductions were over, there was moment of awkward silence which was broken when Dante cleared his throat.

"I think you've got three finals to study for." he said to the teenager as he pointed to the large spiral staircase to the side of the large foyer.

"But- I-" the girl started to protest.

"Nah-ah, you're going to study." he said as he turned her around and gave her a push forward. She walked to the stairs and when she was halfway up, Dante added, "And the next time you ask for a birthday present I'm gonna buy you a cheap sparkling necklace!"

"What?" Zhalia asked as they moved into the foyer.

"She wanted me to take her on a simple mission for her birthday, which is tomorrow. Said I wouldn't have to spend anything." he answered as he shook his head. He was just about to add something when a woman in her late fifties entered the room wearing what looked to be a casual gown. She had light blond hair and blue eyes that sparkled with magic. An amulet with a pair of wings was around her neck and there was a bracelet around her wrist that held another spherical one. Neither Titan was one that Zhalia could identify.

"Dante, thank God you're alright." she said as a blue ball of energy flew past her and into the amulet which glowed at Dante's neck. "Yes, Caliban was unable to return to his amulet because you were too far away."

"Mia, hope I didn't worry you." Dante said, "Because Sophie-"

"Sophie was extremely worried, but I knew you could take care of yourself." she said as she turned to Zhalia, "And I'm guessing most of it is thanks to you, Miss Moon."

"You know about me, too?" she asked dubiously.

"I keep track of all the top agents in every field." the older woman answered her, "You know there was never an assassin division when I was part of the foundation. We hired people and paid them. We never had any of our own take up the occupation. Well, I think it's all the better for the Foundation. Come to the drawing room, I'm having some tea."

"Um, I wouldn't like to intrude-" Zhalia started when Mia cut in.

"Nonsense, it's no intrusion and it's been a while since I've ever had visitors for tea." the woman said as Zhalia exchanged glances with Dante who just smiled and made a gesture for her to come along.

She followed Mia into the drawing and took a seat on a lovely leather recliner that she didn't both to lean back.

"Tea or coffee, miss?" a maid asked as she gestured to the kettle or a coffee pot.

"Um, tea." Zhalia answered as the maid poured a cup.

"Would you like sugar or milk?"

"It's fine. I'll make add to it."

The maid nodded and went to Dante who just shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'll make a cup later." he said.

"Thank you, Silvia." Mia added as the woman exited the room leaving the three alone. "Tell me, Zhalia, how'd you come to Dante's rescue so fast?"

Dante didn't object to Mia wording it that way as he poured himself a cup of coffee. It was true, Zhalia did come to his rescue, and then he to hers in turn. But he wasn't going to Mia that.

"Um, well, I got a call from Tanner that there was a fight in Revona Square and that Dante was in need of back up. I went and well- waited for my chance." Zhalia said simply. "I'm sorry, there's not much of a story to it."

"Oh, no worries. Do you live in the area?" she asked.

"Around Revona?"

"Yes."

"No, I was on a simple drop off mission when I got the call. I don't live here, really. I'm just on a break."

"And you chose Italy?"

"Well, it is home to the Huntik base and many famous Seekers." Zhalia said, taking a glance at Dante, who sat ten feet away from her, when she said it. "I'm staying at a hotel."

"I don't see why you have to. If you're going to be here for a while, you're welcome to stay here." Mia offered as she took a sip of her lemon tea.

"Oh, that's a wonderful offer. Really, thank you, but I don't think I'll be staying here for long." Zhalia answered, catching a change of emotion on Dante's face but not bothering to actually read it. "I'll probably be getting another mission soon."

Suddenly, as if on cue, her cell phone rang sounding like a telephone. "Excuse me." she said as she half turned in her seat and picked up her phone.

Mia turned to Dante and smiled. "I'm guessing the healing and telekinetic spell came in handy for that bullet wound of hers."

"It did." Dante said quietly and was just about to ask how she knew that when he looked to Zhalia and saw the makeshift bandage he'd made for her tied around her arm.

"Thank you…Yeah…Good-bye." Zhalia said as she hung up the phone and turned, "I'm sorry- It was-"

"The Foundation?" Dante was the first to ask.

"Yep, it was nothing." she replied as she turned to Mia who was staring at the makeshift bandage that was around her arm. She followed the woman's gaze to her wound and just smiled. "Um, just a scratch."

Dante scoffed at that earning himself a cold stare from Zhalia that told him to shut up. "The spells did come in handy."

"What spe-" Zhalia was about to ask when she caught a look at the clock, "Oh, crap. I'm sorry, Mrs. Casterwill, but I've got a meeting with a board at 3 o'clock."

The clock read 2:25 and she had no idea where she was or how to get to the board back in Venice, at the Huntik Library.

"Will you be here for one more day?" Mia asked Zhalia as she was ready to step out. For some reason, Dante had beat her to the door. "I want you to come to my granddaughter's birthday celebration. It's almost like a formal-"

Zhalia knew that in all likelihood it would be a ball. The Casterwills were like a royal family and she knew that sixteen was a special age for those in the line.

"Um…I don't know if I have the time." Zhalia admitted. Her schedule always changed and when she meant that she didn't stay for long she did sincerely mean it. Her break lasted for three days usually before she found herself on a plane bound for somewhere else.

"Well, if you can-" the woman said as she got up and produced a card in her hand, "The party is invitation only and the dress is mostly formal."

"I'll try." Zhalia said, not making any promises as Dante opened the door for her and sarcastically said, "You first, miss."

She chuckled as she passed by and wasn't surprised when Dante fell in stride besides her.

"You're not staying?" she asked.

"Well, someone's got to install the location of the Library into your GPS. I've got to stay here, but I'll walk you to your car." he answered.

He did exactly what he said and when he was done Zhalia climbed into the driver's seat but she didn't drive off. "You thinking about coming to the party?" Dante asked her.

"I am, but I don't think I'll be able to make it." Zhalia answered before a moment of silence fell upon both of them, "Listen, I want to thank you for saving my life earlier with the bullet wound and blood loss and all that."

He smiled as he handed her what looked to be a card, "And I thank you for saving me from the Organization."

She beamed at him as she started the car and took the card from his hand, "I guess we're even then."

With that, she drove off, not even bothering to say goodbye. It was the first time that she had to but didn't because she never did- not ever. She was a lone wolf, never gotten close to anyone- didn't want to get close to anyone. Goodbye was seldom said, if ever, by her and she wasn't going to start using it now. She left. The gates were wide open and there was only one definite path towards exiting wherever she was. Without looking back at the manor, she left before anything even started.

***

Dante remained where he was standing next to where Zhalia's car had been parked only a moment ago. He followed the car with his eyes until they disappeared into the distance.

"Interesting woman, Miss Moon- isn't she?" came a familiar voice that was tinged with an English accent. Dante looked over his shoulder to see LeBlanche in a light black coat and black shirt, pants, and shoes. The man was the Head of Security in the household, but only few people knew that, Dante, Sophie, and Mia were only a couple of the handful who knew. To all others, he was the faithful butler of the Casterwill family, who with Santiago, Sophie's 24/7 bodyguard, saved Sophie when she was five from the fire that destroyed her house.

"She is." Dante admitted because LeBlanche always knew when he was lying. He was an expert when it came to playing the part, missions and training had made sure of that, yet even his best could not fool LeBlanche.

"Can we trust her?" the man asked. Dante could hear the wariness in his voice.

"She saved my life." Dante answered as if that was the answer to it all.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Why're you out here?"

"Mia would like a talk with you. It's about Sophie's sixteenth birthday. And about Ms. Moon."

Dante sighed. Sixteen. Sophie would be turning sixteen and the whole struggle between the Organization and the Foundation would be turned upside down. He understood why Mia would want to talk to him but what did Zhalia have to do with any of that?

* * *

**_Sophie is special and we've got the intro of Zhalia here. If you're waiting for Lok, well then- you'll have to wait some more. But don't worry he'll be in the next chapter. There's gonna be a major power struggle here and it's not only going to be with the Foundation and the Organization._**

**_-Phoenix_**


	3. Chapter 2: Sixteen

**_My muse came back for this story and I've updated!!!! Yeah, I've taken creative liscence and supplied names, but that's only because it's missing in the show. Yeah, so...enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Two: Sixteen

Mia Casterwill was still sipping her tea and gazing out the window when she saw Dante walk in with LeBlanche.

"Mia?" Dante asked as he took his seat across from her and threw her a questioning look. "What's this issue about Sophie and Zhalia?"

"I like that girl." Mia said with a smile as she turned her blue eyes to her surrogate son. "And you like her, too."

A small laugh escaped Dante's lips, but he didn't see the humor in the older woman's eyes. "Just because she saved my life, you think I suddenly like her."

"She's the only woman that's made you actually smile and you actually walked her out of here. Usually you'd let one of the guards do it." replied Mia as she took another sip of her drink.

"The women I bring here were assignments that the Foundation handed me to play James Bond!" Dante shouted and realized belatedly that it wasn't such a great idea to mention. "Um-"

"I already know that." Mia assured him with an amused smile. "LeBlanche knows. You can't lie to him, you know."

"I've tried." Dante admitted with a chuckle. "Mia, Zhalia's just not like others. I mean, she's so independent and she's got a strength of her own."

"And how long have you know her?" Mia asked.

"Two hours, but that's long enough for me to deduce someone's personality." Dante said as he looked out the window for a second.

Mia just smiled and prompted him to continue. "Go on. What have you deduced about her?"

"Well, she's strong in character and personality. I mean, when I first saw her I yelled at her. Not a bright idea, I know, but you know what- she yelled back at me, she didn't back down even though she knew who I was. It's actually refreshing."

"That someone brings your ego down?" LeBlanche quipped, "Don't you get tired of that here?"

"I'm not egotistic." Dante replied.

"Not always, but you do get prideful." LeBlanche smiled.

"Why are you still here?"

"I want to hear your love-struck opinion of that girl."

Dante scowled at him and LeBlanche only smiled as he leaned against the bookcase.

"Mia, what about Sophie?" Dante asked, changing the topic much to Mia's dismay. The woman threw LeBlanche a look that read, 'Next time, keep quiet!'

"It's about her birthday tomorrow." the woman replied as she put her cup on the coaster on the coffee table. "There are very important people coming and not all of them are nice."

"Yes, and most of them are intimidated by the Foundation's golden boy." LeBlanche added with a smile.

"I must ask that you be present." Mia said.

"I wouldn't miss Sophie's party for the world." Dante promised her. "Sophie's like my sister, why would I-"

"I know you would never miss it, but what I mean, is that I'm going to be introducing you to many influential people that hold positions either in the Foundation Treasury, or are aides to the Council Members." Mia clarified.

"You forget that Metz trained me to be a Seeker." replied Dante as he remembered his ailing mentor. "And that I still have to find those Legendary Titans."

"Dante, I care about Metz, too. But you need to know the people you can trust and those that you cannot. There's two people I certainly want your attention to be on." said Mia. "Edward Thames and his nephew Lok Lambert."

"Lambert?!" Dante asked incredulously. "Wait, Sandra and Eathon's son?!"

"You knew them?" Mia and LeBlanche asked with surprise.

"I was with them on their penultimate mission." Dante answered looking between the two of them. "They were the best of the best."

"Of their generation." LeBlanche interjected. "Each generation has their best. You are of yours undoubtedly. We have reason to believe that Lok will be of his-"

"But aren't he and Sophie the same age?" Dante asked.

"Sophie is the younger by mere months." Mia answered. "You see, there has never been a Lambert or a Casterwill born in the same generation. You see the Casterwills and the Lamberts are from the same Circle that promised to defend the Earth long before. Each generation, either a Lambert or a Casterwill takes the legendary power of Casterwill- but now-"

"Now, there are two heirs to the power and Edward Thames is a very suspicious man." LeBlanche said.

"I'm aware of that." Dante replied. "But if Thames is a bad man and has been the guardian of the boy, I wouldn't trust the boy either. He's at that impressionable age."

"That's precisely why I want you to meet the boy." Mia said as she picked up her tea and began to take a sip.

"What?!" Dante asked as his brows angled in a questioning look. "What could I do?"

"You could impress the boy." LeBlanche proposed, "Try to make him turn his back on his uncle's training of him."

"You don't get a boy that age to turn his back on his family." Dante answered, "All this to make sure Sophie is the heir to the power?!"

"My granddaughter deserves this power, Dante." Mia told him, "But I want you to meet the boy and see what you can learn about him. Surely, reading a teenager isn't harder than reading Miss Moon."

Dante was about to reply when his eyes narrowed in suspicion and kept quiet. "If the Lambert boy is anything like his parents then he's a noble person."

"And if he's not." LeBlanche interjected as he arched his brow.

Dante sighed. "Then, I'm in for hell."

***

"What am I supposed to do exactly?!" Zhalia yelled at Fredrick Tanner as the two were alone in the hall. "You can't pull me from that mission. It was mine."

"Drew can take care of that assassination. You need to recover." Tanner replied as he gestured towards her arm.

"It's a flesh wound." Zhalia snapped as she flexed her arm. It was sore, but it wasn't in so much pain that it left her handicapped.

"From a bullet?" Tanner added incredulous and seriously disbelieving that she wasn't in some sort of pain, "You look paler that those vampires in that tween movie."

"What?" Zhalia asked.

"I'm sorry, but I just brought my niece and her friends to that new movie with vampires and werewolves." Tanner apologized as he ran his hand over his eyes. "Full Moon or something-"

"New Moon." Zhalia supplied with a sigh as she crossed her arms. "I am fine."

"Zhalia, you've never turned down a rest day!" Tanner shouted at her with an amused smile. "It's only one day, why? Avoiding a date?!"

Zhalia hesitated for one moment and that gave Tanner an inclination that he had been right by some margins.

"You and Vale?!" he asked with a laugh.

"No, Mia Casterwill invited me to her granddaughter's birthday ball." Zhalia replied.

"And he happens to be a close friend of the Casterwills meaning that-" Tanner prompted.

"Alright! He'll be there and I don't know if I want to go." Zhalia shouted, hating that Tanner never dropped a subject like other people she knew.

Tanner burst out laughing much to Zhalia's embarrassment.

"God, keep quiet. When you laugh people know it's funny." Zhalia hissed as she quieted him. "I don't care if you're the Steward of the Council. I need you to put me back on that mission."

"Zhalia-" Tanner started as he cleared his throat to stop another laugh. "Zhalia, Dante doesn't get into relationships. We give him most of the James Bond-like missions for a reason. He forms no attachments to the women. And no he's not gay."

"I know he's not gay." Zhalia scoffed. "But he's that tortured by something?"

"How'd you know?" Tanner asked as his eyebrows drew together questioningly.

"Relax, I've only known him for two hours. Nothing major happened."

"But something did happen."

Zhalia's eyes narrowed as she locked stares with him. "If you weren't the Steward of the Council, I'd slap you."

"I'm like a brother to you. I've gotten used to that over the years. You'd need to do better than that." Tanner laughed as he looked down and took his cell phone from its case. "Oh, that would be very important. Um, Zhalia- my orders are that you take a day off."

"Any suggestions?" Zhalia asked, her way to ask for advice.

Tanner, on his way to the door, turned her with a smile. "Take some time off at the Casterwill girl's ball. If anything happens-"

"I know. I know." Zhalia cut in, "You'll be the last one to find out."

Tanner chuckled and headed out towards the Council chambers for another hologram meeting. Zhalia shook her head as she headed towards the exit and her car. To everyone else, Tanner was one of the top Council members and he was the youngest. He was also like an older brother to her, but she referred to him, in the presence of others, as Mr. Tanner.

In the driver's seat, Zhalia spotted the brilliant white card on the dashboard. She sighed as she took it up and opened it. She wasn't surprised to find gilded script as the font of the invitation.

_You are formally invited to the Sweet Sixteen Ball of Sophie Casterwill._

_Location: The Casterwill Manor RSVP for address_

_Time: 5:00 to end- at the discretion of the hostess_

_Dress: Formally_

_RSVP: (646) 767-4432_

Zhalia turned on her GPS and pulled the last two locations that she had been. One of them was the Casterwill Manor. She didn't need to RSVP, though she thought that calling would be a good idea. It suddenly dawned on her that she needed to buy a dress. Formal meant dress, right?

She gave a frustrated sigh. This was exactly the reason she never attended any parties, she always needed to get a new wardrobe.

***

Edward Thames straightened his nephew's tie much to his nephew's annoyance.

"I'm fine, uncle." the teenage boy said as he adjusted it himself. "I just don't understand. I'm going to a ball for some girl I don't even know."

"Our families are close." Thames said as he looked out his tinted window and saw the visage of the Casterwill manor coming into view. It was five o'clock and the sky was tinted with blues, purple, and black, a sign of the retreating dusk.

There was already a line of cars pulling into the circle driveway in front of the manor.

"All of these sycophants." Thames muttered in disgust.

"What was that?" his nephew asked.

"Nothing. Just a stray thought." Thames answered as he threw a smile at the blond haired blue eyed sixteen year old teenager who was his nephew. "You do know who's ball it is?"

"Sophie Casterwill." the boy replied as he cleared his throat. "And yes, uncle, I know what she looks like. You can't really forget a face like hers."

"You're already taking like a love-smitten fool." Thames joked as he lightly punched his nephew's shoulder. "Now, Lady Mia Casterwill is like royalty in our world. She is to be called?"

"Lady Casterwill and unless given permission by her Ladyship to call her else wise it is either Lady or Madame." the teenager dictated with practiced and memorized lines. "But is it true that Dante Vale will be here?"

"He is an old friend of the Casterwills. He's like a son to Lady Casterwill. He isn't as the stories make him." Thames said, downplaying the lead agent. He knew that the boy looked up to the agent even though he didn't personally know him, but he hated that another man captured the attention of the boy more than him besides the boy's father.

"Do you think I'll be able to talk to him? I mean-" the boy started.

"Lok," his uncle said with mild annoyance. Lok Lambert turned his sky blue eyes to the older man and nodded.

"Sorry, sir." he said as he leaned back in his seat and stared out his window.

He didn't understand why his uncle was making it such a big deal that he meet Sophie Casterwill. He would rather meet Dante Vale and have a talk with him. However, as they neared closer to the entrance of the manor, he grew more nervous. What was he going to say to the lead agent of the Huntik Foundation that other agents haven't said to him. When his door finally opened, Lok resolved to only spy the Huntik agent but not talk to him, that way he could at least leave with the knowledge that he hadn't embarrassed himself in front of one of the most prominent figures of the Titan world.

***

Dante Vale fixed his tie as he made his way across the hall to Mia's room. He knocked three times before opening the door.

"Mia? You wanted to see me?" he asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Lok Lambert and his uncle have arrived along with the other guests. You know what the boy-" Mia started.

Dante nodded. "I know what the boy looks like, Mia. But how are you so sure that the boy won't start going to shock if I say a word to him."

"You are to accompany me as we make our way through the guests." Mia said as LeBlanche entered the room.

"Madame, Miss Sophie is having some nervous-" he started when Dante made his way to the door.

"I'll go check on her." he volunteered, worried and left the room saying, "I'll be back."

LeBlanche turned to Mia and raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it, Mia? I know that look in your eyes. You're nervous about something."

Frustrated, Mia stood up from her vanity mirror and turned to face him. "Thames is a clever genius. If I introduce him and his nephew to Dante, he'll immediately suspect that we're trying to manipulate the boy and he's going to use Dante and his adventures to his advantage and turn the boy against Dante and us. And Lord knows we don't need an enemy out of the Lambert family, you know how powerful they are."

"Yes, but Dante's smart person. He can match Thames wit for wit." LeBlanche pointed out.

"I don't Dante's ingenuity, but he has no relation to Lok Lambert whatsoever! If the boy is confront with a choice between his uncle or a possible mentor, he'd choose blood over water."

"Dante knew the boy's parents." LeBlanche reminded.

"Thames can turn that against Dante and we would lose the boy." Mia said as she paced back and forth. "Oh, if only I had gotten a date for Dante, make him look more casual."

LeBlanche scoffed. "When you play matchmaker for him, you send the boy running for the hills."

"Why would I play matchmaker for the Lambert boy?" Mia asked, confused.

"Not that boy." LeBlanche said with an amused grin as he gestured with hands a person taller by holding his hand up to a height at least two inches taller than him, "The bigger boy- Dante."

"He's hardly a boy." Mia said as she began to pace once more. "Ugh, I should have checked up on those RSVPs to see if Zhalia reserved-"

"She didn't." LeBlanche said with a half-dejected sigh. "I checked."

"Interested in the boy's love life, too, are we?" Mia asked.

"I thought you said he wasn't a boy." LeBlanche quipped trying to steer the conversation, but Mia already saw what he was doing and she just smiled at her head of security.

"How are we going to do this, Joseph?" Mia asked using the man's first name. "Sophie's been training ever since she was a little girl and all of a sudden a Lambert wants the power for himself. That was never how it's been. But this is a new age."

"Yes, Seekers are everywhere." LeBlanche replied when the door was opened and Dante walked back in.

"She was just nervous about her dress." he explained as he cleared his throat. "She's fine though."

However, only Mia heard that, LeBlanche had his hand on his ear as he listened to a report from one of the footmen at the entrance. He smiled to himself.

"LeBlanche?" Dante asked. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." LeBlanche said as he said into his com link, "Just keep eyes."

"Alright, it's almost five thirty and you need to meet some important people before Sophie makes her entrance. This is after all, a formal party." Mia said as Dante offered her his arm.

"I'll be in the crowd." LeBlanche said after them as he closed the doors once he left. Again, he took hold of his com link and hissed, "Where is she exactly? I don't want her lost, alright. Good."

***

In ten minutes he had shook hands with CEOs, former Seekers who had reached the top ranks before him, and also ex Council members who retired after a decade of service on the board. It was in the middle of a chat with the CEO of some company that Dante spotted her wearing an ocean blue dress with a v down one side that cut all the way up to the middle of her thigh.

"Excuse me, sir, but I see an old acquaintance." he half lied and waited for the man to reply before leaving and approaching her. She was standing next to the bartender and placed down her glass turning to the man to order another drink when he took her glass.

"I think the lady's had enough to drink." he said with a smile to the bartender before turning to meet Zhalia's milk chocolate eyes.

"Dante Vale." she said with a smile and a slight nod.

"So, you decided to come." he replied as the bartended took the glass. "I hope I stopped your drinking streak for tonight."

"I only had a glass." she protested with a smile. "I'm not an alcoholic and I can't take more than one drink anyways. I'm my own designated driver."

He gave a low laugh. "Well, Miss Moon, I don't remember seeing your name on the party list."

"Yet, I have an invitation." she told him with a smirk as he offered her his arm.

"Zhalia Moon!" Mia called out to her as she approached with the same CEO right behind her. "I'm glad to see you've made it."

"Well, who do we have here?" the CEO, Mark Spherbr, asked with a smile as he saw Zhalia on Dante's arm. "Your girlfriend?"

"Oh no, I'm-" Zhalia started as she and Dante exchange perplexed glances. She hesitated and he couldn't bring himself to define them.

"Date." he said. "She's my date."

He saw the smile on Mia's lips and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He was just about to ask when all of a sudden, silence descended on the ballroom as everyone turned to the top of the stairs.

"Presenting Miss Sophie Casterwill." announced a man at the top of the stairwell holding the door open as Sophie emerged.

Dante and Zhalia turned to see Sophie Casterwill standing at the top with a shimmering silver gown that was sleeveless and was sequined so artfully around the torso and down to the skirt.

"Beautiful." Zhalia whispered under her breath in astonishment not believing that the girl was only sixteen and the same teenager she had met the previous day.

"Isn't she?" Dante asked with a pride like that of an older sibling.

"I can't imagine her twenty-first birthday." Zhalia mused. "A palace hall with a full orchestra."

She gestured towards the string quartet at the corner of the room. Dante shrugged.

"Who knows. She might not even want one. This is only for formalities." he whispered to her as people applauded the young teenager. "The age important to this family is sixteen. Twenty-one pales in comparison to this age."

"Why?" Zhalia asked as the music began and Sophie made her way to her grandmother who stood in the front of the crowd. "What's so-"

"You were so graceful, Sophie darling!" Mia gushed as she wrapped her arms around her granddaughter.

"Excuse me, but-" LeBlanche cut in as he cleared his throat, "There is a Lord Marwha to see you, Lady Casterwill."

"Well, I must attend to the guests. Enjoy the party, all of you." Mia said locking gazes with the three in her company before leaving with LeBlanche and disappearing into the crowd.

When she left, Sophie nervously shook her hands and wiped her palms against her dress. "Was I at least alright?"

"You were graceful." both Dante and Zhalia found themselves saying at the same time. They couldn't hide a smile when they realized that had done so.

Sophie hid a smirk as she looked between the two of them.

"Zhalia." Sophie smiled and turned to Dante with a teasing smile before addressing the agent again, "Are you Dante's date for tonight?"

"Well, I guess I am." she said with a nervous smile.

"Well, if you _like_ him, then it's fine with me. He _likes_ you and that's what counts isn't it?" Sophie said with a laugh as she saw Dante slightly pale and a shocked expression take over his complacent look. "That's payback for interrupted my date three weeks ago."

"I still stand by my decision. That guy was a jerk." Dante said in his defense as he did his best to avoid Zhalia's curious gaze.

"And you were right, but I did promise to get back at you." she said with a smirk and gestured between Zhalia and Dante, "Gotcha."

She walked off and disappeared before Dante could say a word, leaving him to the inquiring gaze of his date. He smiled nervously.

"About what Sophie said-" he broke off mid-sentence because she placed her fingers on his lips.

"I thought you never formed attachments." she whispered not minding that they were in the middle of a crowd.

"Does that immediately mean I can't like an attractive person?" he asked.

"You like me just because I'm attractive?" her eyes narrowed in disbelief. She didn't think him to be so superficial.

"I can go on with a list of what I've deduced about you and your personality. But I wouldn't want to scare you." he said with a smile. "I have that certain effect."

Zhalia hesitated with her next words. She'd never do what she was doing with any other person, but this was Dante Vale, a lead Seeker that- That was making her act insanely out of character.

"You have an effect." she agreed with him and smiled. "And you don't have to worry about what Sophie said."

He looked at her with an inquiring gaze even as people swept past them to go to the dance floor.

"I _like_ you, too." she whispered as she looked over her shoulder, "Wait, what's going on?"

"Dance floor." he answered her as he offered her his arm and led her towards the crowd. "Care to dance?"

"I can't." she told him honestly. "I really don't know how. But Sophie certainly does."

Dante turned back to the dance floor and saw a radiant Sophie dancing with a teenager, but he knew the boy. Tall, blonde, with blue eyes and his father's smile, and from what Dante saw, his mother's ease with dance.

"Ah, shit." he muttered under his breath.

"Is something wrong?" Zhalia asked him.

"I know that kid." he answered. "And I don't know if this is good or not."

Sophie didn't know it, but she was dancing with Lok Lambert and everyone was watching.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. I know I had fun writing this._**

**_-Phoenix_**


End file.
